jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Fun Stories
These are stories that focus on The Justice Guardians during their vacation at their summer house island. Story 1: Beach Fun *Aqua: *smiles and takes out a bottle of sunscreen* Oh Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Can you put sunscreen on my back please? *Jeffrey: *blushes* Uh, okay. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles and starts rubbing sunscreen on Aqua's back* *Aqua: *seductively* Such firm hands. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs her back* *Aqua: *seductively* What a man. *Jeffrey: *chuckles as he rubs* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Am I hot enough for you? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Very hot. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *relaxes and waits 'til Jeffrey finishes* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he rubs* So beautiful. *Aqua: *seductively* And attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* Yeah. Sexy too. *Aqua: *seductively* Ooooooh yeah, big boy! *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* Story 2: Movie Night at the Beach *Jaden: *smiles* Who's up for a movie night?! *(The team cheered excitedly) *Baby Lily: *smiles* What awe we gonna watch?!? *Jeffrey: JARVIS gave me a suggestion. *shows a DVD of Finding Nemo* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *JARVIS Mark II: Shall I prepare the movie theater room? *Jeffrey: Not tonight, JARVIS. This time, why don't we try something special? Like...watching it outside? *May: Outside? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Like those drive-thru theaters. *Aqua: *smiles* I wouldn't mind it. It's a warm beautiful day outside. *Xion: *smiles* Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: *Smiles* Let's head outside everyone. *(The team heads outside and sets up everything they need for their movie night) *SNAX: Good evening your highnesses. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hello, SNAX. *Jesse: ...! SNAX?! You're here, buddy?! *Jeffrey: I brought him over here from the estate. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm glad you did. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Like i said, it's always best to plan ahead. *Twilight: *smiles* Perfect. We've got enough chairs out here for the movie. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Alexis takes her seat with Baby Lily in her arms) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she cuddles in Alexis' arms* Story 3: Yachtweiler *Jaden: *polishes the Yachtweiler and smiles* This baby's as amazing as the ElementalMobile is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. *Aqua: You wanna tell him now? *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: What's going on? *Jeffrey: I've been thinking about doing some upgrades to the Yachtweiler. Think i should go for it? *Jaden: *smiles* Wow!!! Really?!? Just like with the ElementalMobile?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! *Jaden: *Smiles* Than what's stopping you?! It's your boat too. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Jaden: *smiles* So what did you have in mind? *Jeffrey: For starters, i thought of giving it a submarine mode. *Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That sounds awesome!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, bro. *Jaden: *smiles* Good luck on the upgrades. *Jeffrey: Okay. *Aqua: *Smiles* You can do it, dear. You're the smartest guy I've ever known. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know, honey. *(Inside the Summer Home's Lab) *Jeffrey: *writing the blueprints* *Xion: *enters the lab* Daddy? Are you in here? *Jeffrey: Yes, sweetie! *Xion: *smiles and approaches him* There you are. I heard you're working on something, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. I'm making plans for upgrades to the Yachtweiler. *Xion: *smiles* Can I help, daddy?! Pretty please?! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course you can. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, daddy!!! Thank you!!! *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *hugs her* You're welcome. *Xion: Now let's see here... *looks at the blueprints* *Jeffrey: Did i miss anything? *Xion: *looking* ....... Shouldn't there be a periscope? *Jeffrey: Oh! *writes the periscope down* Oops. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay. It's just we'll want to see what's on the surface of the water. * Story 4: * Story 5: Mermaid Fun *Aqua: *yawns and wakes up* Whew..... Gosh... It's awfully humid today... *Jeffrey: *wakes up* Hm? *Aqua: *smiles* Oh! Morning, dear. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Morning, hon. *kisses her back on the lips* *Aqua: *wipes her forehead* Phew. JARVIS? What's the temperature today? *JARVIS Mark II: I'm afraid it's about 93 degrees today. *Aqua: 93?!? Oh my gosh is it gonna be hot today!!! *Jeffrey: I'd better get the swimming pool ready. *Aqua: Hm.... *smiles* This would be a perfect day for me to be in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Great idea, honey. *(Aqua smiles and turns into her mermaid form) *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* How do I look? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look so beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Better go wake up the others now. *Jeffrey: Right. *Mermaid-Aqua: *"swims" to Baby Lily and Midna's room* *(Midna was awake when Mermaid-Aqua arrived) *Midna: *yawns* Morning, Aqua. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Midna. *approaches Baby Lily in her crib* *Baby Lily: *wakes up and yawns* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Morning, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Morwing, Aunt Aqua! *Mermaid-Aqua: *picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button* Beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Midna: Whew. It's really cooking today. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* That's why I'm a mermaid today. *Baby Lily: *coos happily, then pokes her finger in Mermaid-Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Mermaid-Aqua: *laughs a bit and smiles* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *starts "swimming" to the kitchen with Baby Lily in her arms* *Midna: *smiles as she follows Mermaid-Aqua* So what's the plan today? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'd say it's finding ways to stay cool in the heat of the sun. *(Xion and the cubs appear out of her room) *Xion: Morning, mommy. Morning, Lily. Morning, Midna. *DJ: *pants a bit* Man it's blazing today! *Snowflake: No kidding. *Tammy: I'll have my ice-breathe ready. *Xion: That's good. As for me... *turns into her mermaid form* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Mermaid-Xion: *smiles* I knew you'd like that. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Smart thinking, my little Princess. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *?????: Welcome to the club! *(Alexis arrives in her mermaid form too!) *Baby Lily: *gasps and smiles widely* Mommy!!! Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures